1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a beverage preparation system, and more particularly to a tea brewing system.
2. Background of the Invention
Ready-to-drink tea containing products have become increasingly popular. Many tea containing beverage preparation systems use tea extracts or tea powder to produce tea flavored beverages rather than brewing with actual tea leaves in tea bags. Also, existing tea beverage systems are not fully automated and expose the tea to air throughout the preparation process resulting in inconsistently flavored tea beverages.
Therefore, what is needed is an automated tea brewing system that utilizes actual tea leaves in tea bags for brewing tea-flavored beverages without exposing the tea to air.
The present invention proposes to overcome the above limitations with an automated tea brewing system utilizing actual tea in tea bags.